


失恋阵线联盟（超黄短打）

by MaxineMcDavid



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *骂骂咧咧的失恋废料*超黄真真是极好搞的





	失恋阵线联盟（超黄短打）

1.【阻止一个人自杀的最好方式，就是告诉他你是恋尸癖。】

"你他妈要是跳下去了我立刻上了你！"，拎着啤酒瓶的张超冲着在天台边缘摇摇晃晃的黄子弘凡一声怒吼。

"哈？！"，在风中哭得眼泪鼻涕糊一脸的黄子弘凡愣在了原地。

然后被张超一把拽下了天台。

2.【明明两个都是loser，却非要争一下谁看起来没有那么惨。】

有缘千里来相会。

三个小时前，张超和黄子弘凡在烧烤摊上相遇，同时失恋的两人二话不说开始举杯对月借酒消愁把酒话渣男。

“他说我操人操得好。”  
“他也是这么说我的。”

“操！凭什么！”  
“是啊！凭什么！”

两个小时前，喝完一箱啤酒的他们才发现甩了自己的是同一个人。

“他说我操人操得好。”  
“他也是这么说我的。”

"操你妈我更好！"  
"我操我他妈才更好！"

一个小时前，喝高了的黄子弘凡站上了天台的边缘，在徐徐晚风中哭成了一个哽咽的傻逼。

"你他妈要是跳下去了我立刻上了你！"  
"哈？！你是要现在上了我还是要我下去之后上了我？"

"谁他妈管你是死是活！我今天话就摆在这儿了！我操人操的就是比你好！"  
"啥他妈的爱情不爱情！我今晚就他妈要跟你一决高下！"

3.【莫名其妙的男人自尊真的很好蹂躏。】

80一晚的小旅馆你也别想环境有多好了。

黄子弘凡的脸埋在发潮的被子里，汗水泅湿了身下的被单，昏黄的电流在头顶一跳一跳，太阳穴也发胀得一跳一跳。

房间里一张小床像在风雨中飘摇的桅杆滋呀作响。

操，他可能真的比我操得好...

黏糊糊汗液和体液把寂静的午夜揉成了一条逼仄的赛道。

张超重重的喘息像张从四面八方包抄的网，在酒精里泡过的大脑是消磁的罗盘，指针在原地疯狂回旋打转。

“服了没有！黄子弘凡你他妈服了没有！”  
“我服了我错了我求你轻点儿！”

那多情的眼神指不定是为了谁。  
那甜蜜的情话指不定是为了谁。  
那处心积虑的套路指不定是为了谁。

但我们在同一场盛大的失恋中喝了一个交杯。

4.【提问：第二大的失败者和第一大的失败者哪个更失败？】

第二天一清早两人就回了宿舍。

脚步虚浮的张超扛着一瘸一拐的黄子弘凡用十分钟才走完一个天桥。

半路张超还停下来买了两个口罩遮一下两人一看就纵欲过度的脸，并大言不惭地对宿管阿姨说，我带同学去了趟医院。

“黄子弘凡被狗咬了带他去打个针。”  
“张超是个恋尸癖。”

两人在一脸懵逼的宿管阿姨面前相视一笑。

然后勾肩搭背地拐进了同一个宿舍。

答：不重要，重要的是操了个爽。

-END-


End file.
